This is our song
by YourEyesLikeStars
Summary: Songfic- TeddyVictoire OurSong by The Spill Canvas; C I N E M A T I C eyes


I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love teddy and victoire! So this is a songfic for them, song = our song by the spill canvas!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

_Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us  
Sometimes you wish we were a little more mysterious  
When you look at me with your cinematic eyes  
I wanna play the part but I forget the lines _

_I do it all the time  
I never get it right_

-:-

"Vicky?" asked a blue-haired, navy eyed Teddy Lupin, while lying in the grass of shell cottage next to his best friend, "Did I ever tell you, you have really pretty eyes, they remind me of the girls in the movies, the ones who you can practically see their souls in their eyes." Victoire blushed but before she could reply her little brother rushed up with a bucket of water and poured it on them, "That may be because she's a veelabut you know, that's just a theory," he said before running away.

-:-__

One daywhen you replay the slideshow we know  
Pictures won't show villians and heroes  
It's just me killing time with you  
Butter knife's dull but it still cuts through  
-:-

"Hey Teddy," sparkled a fifth year Victoire, practically exploding with the amount of Veela she was emitting onto the poor boy. He just sat there and looked at her for a moment; apparently his words were choking on the amount of 'attraction' being forced down his throat. "Victoire, I um, I know that your family thinks that we are like brother and sister but umm I don't like you in that way, I like you in a very, very different way," and before she got a word in edgewise he was dragging her off to some deserted corridor.

-:-_  
We never were  
We'll never be  
Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
_-:-

A newly graduated Teddy Lupin returned to platform 9 and ¾ a lot earlier than most Hogwarts escapees. The first term after he graduated, he was there, seeing off his girlfriend Victoire. They hadn't told anyone because they thought the Potter/Weasleys would be mad because they were practically cousins. (Not actually related, but PRACTICALLY) They didn't know that they had been betting on the couple since they had been five and four. Luckily for everyone involved (Victoire had a temper no other Weasley could match) Neither part of the couple ever found out about the money exchanged after James had come across them snogging; and yes, it was a lot.

-:-  
_Your'e a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
_-:-

"Oi, Vick, cappuccino? Please? For me?"

"You, Teddy Lupin, are highly annoying, but I shall get you one, only because you proposed about a month ago, and you still have to pay"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my pretty little witch"

"So what are you doing in the cafe I work at anyway?"

"Thought I'd make a cameo appearance," he had the biggest grin on his face, and reminded Victoire oddly, of the photos she had seen of Sirius Black.

"Ohh I see, Mr Mass Murderer and Physcopath," she said with a completely serious look on her face. "What?" The look of horror in his eyes was too much for Victoire and she broke out laughing.

"I was just thinking how you remind me of the Sirius Black in all of Uncle Harry' photos when you act cocky like that." Teddy laughed with her, and stayed and chatted with her, without getting in the way of her work, for the rest of her shift.

-:-_  
It goes like this_

You didn't like my friends and your mom didn't trust me  
I thought I was slick but my moves were rusty  
Bought you a 12-pack promised you sushi  
Sorry if I wasn't straight out of a movie  
-:-

"One date night with the marvellous wife coming up"

"I'm marvellous now?" He sat down next to her on the couch in their tiny cottage and whispered in her ear, "You always were, my love" He summoned the sushi from the kitchen and they sat down and ate while watching the Wizarding TV that cousin Molly had invented. The entire time they were being watched by Teddy's parents from wherever they were.

"Why couldn't you have realised that easily, Remus?"

"Our little boy is all grown up," was Remus' reply, he was either distracted or trying to change the subject. It was probably a mix of both.

"I can't believe we weren't at his wedding," sniffled Tonks.

"We were Dora, we know we were, and somewhere deep in his heart, he does too,"

-:-  
_We never were  
We'll never be_

Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes

-:-

"You know how you can make yourself look like others Ted?"

"Of course Vicky, I thought that was pretty obvious"

"Well, I've never seen you look like me?" She said, pleading obvious in her musical voice. Laughing, Teddy suddenly gained long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"I can't get it quite right" he said, a careful frown on his lips

"What's wrong with it, you look like a mirror,"

"You're still prettier"

-:-

_Your'e a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes  
_-:-

"Hugo, you got a TOUR!"

"Yep, worldwide, but Teddy, I want you to come with me, you know someone from home..."

"I couldn't leave Victoire..."

"Bring her!"

Later that day, "Hey Vicky, I have an idea," reading the inquisition in her eyes he continued, "You always wanted to travel the world right?"

"You didn't Teddy"

"No it's not me, Hugo's band is doing a world tour, he asked if the two of us would come with him," was voice is muffled at the end as Victoire ran up and hugged him.

-:-_  
Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us  
Sometimes you wish we were a little more mysterious  
When you look at me with your cinematic eyes  
I wanna play the part but I'm messing up the lines_

-:-

"Okay Teddy, repeat after me, Je m'appelle Teddy Lupin. C'est ma femme Victoire, elle est très jolie, et une Vélane, mais je l'aime pour son cœur"

"Jemmapalle Teddy Lupin, sest me femmey Victoire.. ahh what?"

"Oh boy, you won't last a week in France, if you keep messing up the lines"

"I will if I have you"

-:-_  
We never were  
We'll never be_

Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes

Your'e a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes

_It goes like this_

-:-

"**You are my life now, I love you"**


End file.
